Spacial Abilities
Go Back: Abilities: [ Teleport ] This is the ability to instantly transport oneself or an object that is being touched to any location that is known to the user. [ Conjuration ] This is the ability to instantly teleport an object (and people) to oneself. Conjuration can only be done if the objects location is known to the user or the user has an significantly high sentimental attachment to the object. If the object's location is not know, the fuel cost for the conjuration will be higher. Conjuration can also be used to summon a living creature or person also. This is dependent on several factors. The first is if the target is willing. If they are not willing, then it becomes dependent on whether the user or target has the most amount of willpower and / or magical power. If the user is significantly more powerful than the target person of the conjuration in willpower and / or magical power, than the user can forcibly summon them. All catches and limitations that apply to conjuring objects also applies to conjuring living things as well. [ Pocket Dimension ] This is the ability to create and utilize a small dimension for personal use. Pocket Dimension by itself is useless because other spells like Teleport or Portal are needed to enter and leave it. [ Portal ] This is the ability to create wormhole like gates that lead from one location directly to another location. The Portal ability can be used anywhere and at any distance, but the further the two portals are from one another, the higher the cost will be. [ Distortion Bubble ] This is the ability to create a portal that isn't just a flat gate, but can take on any shape. The main purpose of this ability is to create a virtually impenetrable shield around the user or desired target. What distortion bubble actually does is create a bubble of portal around the target so that any object that would normally hit the target would instead go through the portal and exit on the other side of the bubble, bypassing and missing the target. [ Pop Off ] + [ Pop On ] [ Flight ] [ Scrying ] [ Portal Cannon ] This is an advanced ability that requires the use of both the Portal ability and the Pocket Dimension ability. How it works is that the user will create a personal pocket dimension of whatever size they want. Then they will open a portal between the pocket dimension and whatever they want to use as ammo for the Portal Cannon. This is most often water or the air itself since these are easy to get and to feed into the pocket dimension. Some sort of ammo made out of liquid, gas, or plasma is required through for this to work. Once the ammo is chosen, the user will fill their pocket dimension completely with the ammo by using the Portal ability. Once the Pocket Dimension is full, they will modify it and shrink its size, which will build up the pressure that the ammo experiences, similar to gases in a divers oxygen tank, or the liquids and gases in fuel trucks. Once all this has been completed the user can open a portal from the pocket dimension to a nearby location that is facing the target. Because of the intense pressure that the ammo is experiencing, it will be violently pushed out of the pocket dimension at high speed causing great damage to the target. [ - ] { Korumancy } This is the ability to manipulate space in any way at all, this means that it includes all other spacial abilities within this ability.